Will It Last?
by gab3
Summary: They hate each other with a deep passion, but when Harry and Draco switch bodies will they be able to handle being the person they most despise? Two enemies stuck as the other in a world where nothing seems to be going their way.
1. The Split

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters..they are not my property..i just set a lovely scene for them..*grins*  
  
ENJOY MY FIRST FIC EVER!!!  
  
~*The Split*~  
  
The common room door burst open and Harry came in looking bothered. Ron jumped slightly at the loud bang the door made as it slammed against the wall.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"RON!!! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU!!??" Harry bellowed.  
  
Ron took a few steps back and raised an eyebrow at Harry. He looked at him intensely, trying to figure out what was bothering him. The look Ron was giving him made Harry turn away.  
  
Ron decided to break the silence and ask, " Do you want to sit down?"  
  
Harry nodded and replied, " I really need to talk to you. Your the only one who seems to care and will listen to what I have to say."  
  
Ron followed Harry to the couch in front of the fire and sat down.  
  
" Ok, here goes...."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Harry!!" said Hermione as she chased after the young hero, "Harry stop running!! We need to talk and you know it!!"  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks and whipped his head around, glaring at Hermione. "Talk? TALK?? Why would I want to talk to you when I saw you snogging another guy!!?? I haven't eaten, I haven't slept. Do you really think I want to chat!?"*  
  
Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Ha- Harry...listen to me..."  
  
"WHY WOULD I WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU!!!???"  
  
"You need to give me a chance to explain!"  
  
"NO!! I DON'T NEED A FUCKING EXPLANATION!!! I SAW EVERYTHING WITH MY OWN EYES!!! YOU COULDN'T SAY SHIT TO CHANGE WHAT I NOW THINK OF YOU!!"  
  
Everyone in the fourth floor corridor was staring wide-eyed at the two of them.  
  
Tears started streaming down Hermione's face. She tried to speak in between sobs. "But--I--still--want--to--be--with--you--" Hermione choked.  
  
"I don't have any sympathy for you at all!! Why would I want to listen to you when I saw you in the potions classroom with HIM!!" Harry shouted, pointing his finger at Malfoy, "How could you do something like that to me!?"  
  
"But Harry--"  
  
"NO BUTS!!" Harry shouted, his face reddening,"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO ANY SHIT THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!! EVERYTHING WE HAD, OUR RELATIONSHIP, EVEN OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!!"  
  
And with those words Harry stormed down the hall on his way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron just gaped at Harry, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.  
  
"She--She--cheated on you with Ma--Malfoy!?" Ron asked still in shock.  
  
"Yeah, yeah she did." said Harry flatly.  
  
"But--are you sure? I mean, you didn't give her a chance to explain." Ron said.  
  
"ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE NOW!!!???" Harry bellowed.  
  
Ron jumped at Harry's yelling.  
  
"NO! No Harry, I'm not taking her side!! But are you sure that you saw everything correctly? Maybe your glasses needed a cleaning or something." Ron said with a smile that soon faded with Harry's glare.  
  
"I'm positive, Ron. I walked into the Potion's room to turn in that fucking essay that I had to do for not making my potion correctly, and I saw two people in a corner but I couldn't tell who they were. They didn't here me come in though. I just wanted to creep in without them noticing so I walked into the pitch black room. I had no idea what was in front of me so I slammed into a table. They of course heard the crash and I heard Hermione's voice say 'Who's there?'. I quickly cast lumos and pointed my wand where I had seen them before. I was in shock when I saw." Harry took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap, and both Draco and Hermione's hair was screwed up. If that wasn't bad enough for me to see, they had their arms around each other. I threw my paper on Snape's desk and bolted out of the room before anyone could say a word."  
  
"Wow Harry, I'm so sorry." Ron said sympathetically.  
  
"Don't be. I'm glad I found out. I'm happy I'm not dating her," Harry said as though he had just tasted something foul.  
  
"So everything is over between you and her?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked like he wanted to cry. "Yeah, the relationship and the friendship." Harry replied.  
  
Just as Ron was about to speak, the door burst open and Hermione entered. . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*"I haven't eaten, I haven't slept. Do you really think I want to chat?" was taken from an episode of Even Stevens..i love that quote and it fit so i put it in..so that quote is not my property but the property of Disney Channel®  
  
Well there is the first chp of my first fic! i hope you liked it!!! please review!! i will hopefully update soon..maybe i'll have another chp up towards the end of this week or next week! yeah, i need to think about it more later.. and once again, please review!!! xoxoxox ~gab 


	2. Problems Emerge

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you honestly think I'd be writing this fan fic!!??  
  
Well, here's the second chapter of my fan fic! i hope you enjoy this!! read and review!!  
  
Chapter 2: ~*Problems Emerge*~  
  
"I knew I'd find you in here!!" Hermione stated.  
  
Harry groaned and began to walk up to the boys dormitories.  
  
"Oh no you don't Harry!! You're not running off again!!" Hermione said while running over to him.  
  
"Hermione, don't you ever shut up!?" Harry said as he turned around facing Hermione,"I already told you I didn't want to talk!!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"HERMIONE!! SHUT UP!!" Harry said as he stormed up the staircase.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"He's not coming down anytime soon, Hermione," Ron said from across the room.  
  
Hermione moaned and walked over to Ron.  
  
"But he wont listen to me! Not one word!" Hermione said as her eyes began to tear.  
  
Ron had no sympathy for her.  
  
"Well I'm not surprised! After what he saw you doing!!" Ron said.  
  
"OH! So that's how it is! Harry explains everything he saw to you and you take his side!!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"YEAH!! HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING AND I BELIEVE HIM!!" Ron shouted back.  
  
"I wish it could have gone the same way for Harry and me." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hm? oh..nothing.." Hermione mumbled.  
  
Seeing Hermione so depressed made Ron upset.  
  
"Alright, Hermione. Tell me your side." Ron said.  
  
Hermione's face lit up and she began to explain.  
  
"Well, you see, I was on my way to library..."  
  
"As usual..." Hermione glared and continued. "...when Malfoy came up to me and told me that Professor Snape wanted me to come down to the potions classroom to meet with him about something. So I followed Malfoy to the dungeons and we walked into the pitch black room. . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where's Snape?" Hermione asked looking around in the dark.  
  
"He's not coming." Malfoy said flatly.  
  
"Then why did you bring me down here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions Granger."  
  
"How is that a stupid---" Hermione began to say but was silenced as Malfoy cast a spell to silence her.  
  
"Listen to me Granger," Malfoy said with a sneer, "You will do as I say."  
  
Hermione started to run out of the room but Malfoy quickly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Oh, your not going anywhere," Malfoy said as he shoved Granger into a corner of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione continued to explain about what happened, Harry walking in, and everything else.  
  
"There. That's what happened." Hermione said glumly.  
  
"Now it all makes sense! Harry saw everything correctly but he didn't know the details of what happened to understand how you...erm..ended up on his lap..." Ron stated.  
  
"Yeah, you get it," Hermione said, "But Harry won't give me the light of day."  
  
"Well, maybe I can explain to him. Hang on, Hermione. I'll be right back." Ron said and he walked up to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Hermione heard the door click and a long silence. The silence was suddenly broken by Harry's yells and Ron's soon after. The door slammed shut and Ron began to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Um, I think he needs some time to..umm..think things through," Ron said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day Harry avoided both Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Look what you've gotten me into, Hermione!! Now he won't talk to me either!!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Well, he's just being a stubborn asshole," Hermione replied.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" Ron shouted in disbelief.  
  
"What!? It's true!!" Hermione said.  
  
As Harry was walking into the Great Hall, someone grabbed his arm pulled Harry around a corner.  
  
"So Potter, upset that me and the mud blood are---"  
  
Before Malfoy could even finish his sentence Harry punched him on the side of his face.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy!" Harry shouted.  
  
Harry began to walk off but was soon on the cold floor after Malfoy tackled him from behind. Malfoy turned Harry around and started to pour some liquid down Harry's throat. Harry spit it out, but not before he accidentally swallowed some. Some of what Harry spat out got on Malfoy and in his mouth, and Malfoy swallowed some as well.  
  
Harry shoved Malfoy off and said, "Ugh, what was that!?"  
  
"Well," said Malfoy as he got up, "It was suppose to make you pass out and not be able to have bruises so that I could beat the shit out of you but I guess you didn't swallow enough for it to work. Damn!" Malfoy said.  
  
Harry glared and said, "I don't understand why you need to 'beat the shit out of me' considering the fact that I didn't do anything to deserve it."  
  
"You're existence makes you deserve it," Malfoy sneered.  
  
Harry glared and said, "I don't want to listen to any of your shit so I'm just going to leave."  
  
Harry walked up the marble staircase to make his way back to the common room. As he was laying in bed he heard Ron enter.  
  
"Listen Harry, I know your awake and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything. Everything that your mad at me about, I'm sorry," Ron said and he got into bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Harry woke up but didn't open his eyes. The first thing he wanted to do was apologize to Ron for being so stupid and not believing him. Then he'd go up to Hermione and apologize to her for him being so thick. Harry opened his eyes to realize he wasn't in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom. He slowly approached the mirror and screamed when he saw who was looking back at him. . .  
  
* * * well, that's the end of chapter two! i hope you all enjoyed it!! i had fun writing it!! so next chapter you'll find out who harry switched with etc. ciao 4 now all you little readers!! ~gab 


	3. The Switch

Disclaimer: You know the deal, I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah..  
  
Well, heres chapter 3!! Sorry it took a little while..school started yesterday and now i've got hmwk to worry about.  
  
"What kind of sick school starts on the 18th of August!?" "I do not know, Plogan. . ." Lol, Lauren.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!!  
  
~*The Switch*~  
  
Harry's yells echoed and could be heard from the entrance hall.  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks and said, "I wonder who that was."  
  
Ron just shrugged and said, "Probably a first year Huff getting tortured by Malfoy."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Yeah, your probably right."  
  
They both walked into the Great Hall with no other questions about the yells.  
  
But Harry felt like he was about to faint. When he looked in the mirror it wasn't his normal green eyes staring back at him. This time, they were cold and gray. He was Malfoy.  
  
"This can't be happening, it just can't be! How can I be Malfoy!?"  
  
Harry looked back at "himself" in the mirror. He tried to calm down...  
  
"Ok, I need to relax. I'm in Malfoy's body," as he thought this is shuddered, "So that means Malfoy must be in my body...oh dear God...this isn't good. Now, how can I get to 'myself' before anyone else does? There is only one good thing about this right now..thank god its Saturday..."  
  
Harry decided to get dressed and sneak up into the Gryffindor common room. If all goes well no one will be in there, but of course, "himself".  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes that morning. Everything seemed blurry.  
  
"Hm...odd," He thought.  
  
Since he couldn't see well and was too tired to think he didn't notice any difference in the environment. He slowly walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face to wake up. He looked up at the mirror.  
  
"Po--Potter...." Malfoy said in disbelief.  
  
Malfoy splashed some more water on his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked in the mirror again and the image didn't change. He passed out cold.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry quickly walked up to the Gryffindor common room trying not to attract attention to himself since everyone else thought he was a Slytherin. He walked up to the portrait of the fat lady and whispered, "Lion heart." He climbed into the familiar room and looked around making sure that no one else was there.  
  
"It's empty. Perfect. Everyone must be at breakfast," Harry thought.  
  
He walked up to the boy's dormitories and searched. He looked into the bathroom and saw "himself" or Malfoy, sprawled out on the floor completely out. Harry stepped over Malfoy, (he would have stepped ON him but he didn't like the idea of stepping on himself) and got a glass full of cold water. He quickly poured the contents on Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy shot up in an instant and blinked his eyes.  
  
"Am I dead?" He asked while staring up at "himself".  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and dumped more water on Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy spat it out and said, "POTTER!"  
  
"Yes, that's my name. How can I help you?" Harry said while grinning.  
  
"GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!!" Malfoy shouted as he attempted to tackle Harry but missed, causing him to topple into the shower.  
  
"Here, you might want these," Harry said with a laugh and pulled out his glasses from his pocket.  
  
"Thanks," Malfoy muttered and put them on.  
  
"Now, back to this umm..body switching.." Harry said while looking at himself curiously.  
  
"Aw, did you come looking for me?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Yeah, to figure this thing out you dipshit. Don't you find it odd to stare at yourself!?" Harry shouted, "And anyway, if I hadn't snuck up here you would still be on the bathroom floor!"  
  
"Well, yeah," Malfoy said, "But what the hell can we do!? And how the did we end up like this in the first place!?"  
  
"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" Harry bellowed.  
  
"NO NEED TO GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST POTTER!!!" Malfoy shouted back.  
  
"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!! CAN'T TWO PEOPLE HAVE A DECENT FIGHT WITHOUT SPECTATORS!!!" Harry shouted at the people watching.  
  
The shouting went on for a while. . . .  
  
"Well, in the mean time, while you're me and I'm you, we HAVE to try our best to act like each other, alright?" Harry said while raising his brow.  
  
"Fine. The password for the Slytherin common room is Parseltongue. And remember, you have to stay with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy is an annoying little shit so try to ignore her. And umm..yeah," Draco said with satisfaction.  
  
"Alright. Now, you gotta listen to me. The password for the common room is Lion heart. Don't forget that you can't UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES call Hermione a Mudblood or make any rude comments to Ron. And call them by their first names!" Harry said.  
  
"By the way, Po--Malfoy, you did a nice job with my hair." Draco said.  
  
"Um, thanks I guess. And I know that you didn't bother to touch mine." Harry said grinning.  
  
"Well that would have been the case given the fact I had be up and about. And Malfoy, don't grin." Draco said.  
  
"Huh? Oh right. And umm, Potter..don't smirk or sneer when your me," Harry said.  
  
"Alright, deal," Malfoy said as he stuck out his hand to shake on it.  
  
But before Harry could extend his arm he heard people enter the common room. He heard the familiar voices of Ron and Hermione, and a distant voice say, "Hang on a sec Hermione, I need to run up and see if Harry's awake."  
  
"Ugh, do you have to? He's been so rude lately. Can't you just leave him?" Hermione shouted back.  
  
At these words Harry scowled. Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"Ah, shit!" Harry said in a loud whisper.  
  
"What am I supposed to do!?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well, go out there and pretend to be looking for something in my trunk. I don't know!" Harry replied, "And remember! You're not Malfoy, you're Harry or Potter."  
  
"Er..right.." said Malfoy as he walked over to Harry's trunk.  
  
Harry suddenly thought to himself, 'Oh shit, what am I supposed to do!?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! I had a blast writing it!! I will hopefully have a new chapter up soon but with school and hmwk I'm not sure when I'll have time for it. I'll most likely have one up by Friday or Saturday..i hope..well enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!! farwell my fans! lol 


	4. Secrets Are Revealed

Disclaimer: I think you know by now that I don't own Harry Potter and if you don't know yet, where the hell have you been?!  
  
Umm..well chp 4 is officially here!! yay!! I did it much faster than I expected. Hm, well all i have to say is ENJOY!  
  
~*Secrets Are Revealed*~  
  
Just as the the doorknob was turning, Harry jumped on Seamus' bed and closed the curtains, leaving a slight opening so he could see what was happening. The door opened and Ron appeared.  
  
"Oh, so you are awake," Ron said tonelessly.  
  
"Yeah I am, what's it to you?" Malfoy asked rudely.  
  
"Well excuse me, Harry. I just wanted to know if you thought about what I said last night," Ron said curiously.  
  
"And what was that?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Ron looked hurt.  
  
"Fine, forget it Harry. Obviously you're too conceited to care about your best friends," Ron said.  
  
Harry wanted to jump off the bed and explain everything to Ron. That he really had thought about what he said last night and that he shouldn't have been the one to apologize. He knew it wouldn't be right to jump out as Malfoy so he stayed put.  
  
"Alright, I will Weasley," Malfoy sneered.  
  
Harry looked pissed and he quietly whispered, "I'm screwed."  
  
"Weasley?! Now you won't even call me Ron!? What's going on with you Harry? What the hell have I done to piss you off so much!?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Nothing," Harry whispered.  
  
Ron's eyes darted to Seamus' bed. Harry saw Ron walk over, his arm extended. Harry then rolled off the bed and onto the floor as quickly and silently as he could. He then attempted to crawl under Neville's bed but stopped when he heard Ron say, "HOLD IT!" and tug on Harry's leg. Harry, much to his dismay, crawled out and stood up.  
  
"MALFOY!?" Ron shouted.  
  
Harry cringed at his best friend calling him Malfoy.  
  
"Well, technically yes," Harry said quietly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!??"  
  
"Well, you see--" Harry began to say but was cut off.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be here? It is his room," Malfoy said.  
  
Ron thought about those words "Harry" had just said. 'Is Malfoy living with us? That's barking mad..wait a minute..'  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Ron asked, the volume of his voice much quieter.  
  
"I--I'm Harry," Harry said looking Ron in the eye.  
  
Ron looked puzzled and looked back at Malfoy expecting him to say something.  
  
"If this is some kind of joke it's really not funny," Ron said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Ron wait!" Harry said quickly,"I did think about what you said last night. And I just wanted to say that you shouldn't apologize. I was being an ass and I'm sorry."  
  
Ron looked at Harry curiously,"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Ron, I told you already. I'm Harry," Harry responded.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Fine, Malfoy is a prick who no one will ever date considering the fact he is a mad asshole," Harry said with satisfaction.  
  
Right after Harry finished saying that Malfoy pounced on him and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Get off Malfoy!!" Harry yelled as he attempted to push Malfoy off.  
  
Malfoy punched Harry or rather himself in the jaw and lifted his arm up to hit him again but Ron grabbed him and threw him against a wall.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled out happily as he hugged "Malfoy" but soon let go, "Sorry Harry, but it's just too weird to hug you when you're like that."  
  
"It's ok, I understand." Harry said laughing.  
  
"Oh, sorry about throwing your body at the wall," Ron said as he pointed to the now unconscious Malfoy.  
  
"Oooh, that doesn't look to painless, now does it?" "Not at all, sorry to say, mate."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Listen Ron, you can't tell anyone about this. If anyone else hears it will become a much bigger issue than it already is." Harry said sternly.  
  
"Right. So, not even Hermione? I mean she could probably he--"  
  
"No, not even Hermione. I figured as long as I'm in Malfoy's body I might as well find out for myself what went on between the two of them," Harry said scowling.  
  
"Oh right, that." Ron replied glumly.  
  
"But off that topic, you have to go back down to Hermione and make up some excuses about what just went on."  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hermione is still down there!" Ron said surprised.  
  
"Ok, since I can't exactly come up to you as Malfoy..I'll meet you out by the lake at 5 tonight, alright?" Harry said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ron replied.  
  
"Ok, lemme grab my dads cloak and I'll follow you downstairs. I'll leave when someone comes in so no one knows," Harry said.  
  
Harry grabbed the cloak and followed Ron, but they were kind enough to put Malfoy in Harry's bed.  
  
"Ron, what was going on up there!?" Hermione shouted as Ron walked down the stairs.  
  
"Harry is just being a stubborn asshole like you said Hermione, that's all," Ron said trying not to laugh while imagining what Harry looked like under the cloak.  
  
"But I heard 3 people up there. One actually sounded like---"  
  
"Oh, that was just Seamus," Ron said quickly. But right after he finished his sentence Seamus walked in.  
  
"Er..I meant Dean," Ron said.  
  
Dean slowly entered.  
  
"Did I say Dean? I meant Neville," Ron said quickly and his eyes darted to the entrance.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron curiously and was about to leave it alone when Neville walked into the common room.  
  
'Well fuck,' Ron thought.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!! What on earth was going on up there!? I wan't some answers mister!!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Harry thought this was the ideal time to escape. He walked over to the portrait hole and was about to climb in just as Seamus came running into him. The impact of the hit made Harry hit the ground and the cloak slipped off and went under the couch.  
  
"What was th---" Seamus began to say but stopped as he saw "Malfoy" laying on the floor.  
  
"MALFOY!!??" Everyone but Ron shouted at once.  
  
Ron bit his lip and mouthed 'sorry' to Harry.  
  
'Now I'm definetly fucked...' Harry thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well theres chapter 4? Did you like it? I sure hope so. Well, I can't exactly tell you when I'll have chp 5 up but probably before you expect!! Erm...well thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope that you continue to like it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I now have 6 and i feel special but more would be awesome!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! lol..ciao 4 now!! ~gab 


	5. Trapped

*Disclaimer: Ok, by now you should really understand that I don't own HP. get it? got it? good.  
  
ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
~*Trapped*~  
  
Harry's eyes darted around the room. 'Oh shit, this isn't good. What am I suppose to do!?' Harry thought nervously.  
  
"What Finnigan?" Harry said rudely.  
  
"You're asking me *what*?! If you didn't notice already you're in the Gryffindor Common Room!!!" Seamus yelled.  
  
"No kidding? I would have never guessed." Harry said as he rolled his eyes trying his best to act like Malfoy.  
  
"Well, since you know where you are, would you like to inform us on what you're doing in here!?" Hermione said.  
  
"Don't be rude Mudblood," Harry said with a sneer but hated the fact he had just called his best friend that,"All I was doing was poisoning your seeker."  
  
"WHAT!!??" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now that my job here is done," Harry said as he sprinted out of the room before anyone else could speak.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The real Malfoy, still stuck looking like Harry, was slowly regaining consciousness when he heard people frantically running up the stairs.  
  
"Oh! Harry you're alright!!" Hermione said as she squeezed Malfoy and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Argh, Mu--Hermione gerroff," Malfoy said while shoving her away. Hermione looked surprised. "Don't be offended, everything just became clear and you start squeezing me until I can't breathe!"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that."  
  
"Well I think Harry needs his..er..rest," Ron said quickly.  
  
"Hold it Ron. You still haven't explained what went on in here and why you were trying to cover it up," Hermione said pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Well, 'Mione---," Ron said thinking for an excuse.  
  
"---He walked in when Ha--Malfoy was trying to shove some potion down my throat. I wacked the vial away and Ron grabbed Malfoy and then punched him. Malfoy threatened Ron by saying if he told anyone he was up here that..well..I didn't hear exactly but do something horrible to his family," Malfoy explained,"He then threw me against a wall and somehow, most likely by Ron, I ended up on my bed."  
  
"Oooh, Ron I'm so sorry for interrogating you," Hermione said while hugging him,"BUT what was Malfoy doing with an invisibilty cloak?"  
  
Ron slapped his forehead and Hermione looked at him curiously.  
  
"Oh..er..he must have borrowed it from another Slytherin," Ron said trying to hide the fact from Malfoy that Harry had an invisibilty cloak.  
  
"I suppose he could have, but do you think that he could have taken Ha---," Hermione was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Nahh, I would have seen him," Ron said quickly.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Malfoy looked at the two of the oddly and thought, 'How Potter can stand these two loons is beyond me.'  
  
"Anyway, lemme get dressed and I'll meet you two in the common room," Malfoy said.  
  
"Alright, see you in a few," Ron said while pushing Hermione out.  
  
Malfoy quickly put on all his Gryffindor clothes much to his dismay and made his way down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, trying to act as normal as possible. He spotted "himself" at the Slytherin table looking annoyed with Pansy. He laughed and sat down next to Ron.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sweetie, you need your energy to be awake through all your classes," Pansy said waving a piece of toast in front of Harry's face. Harry grabbed the toast and threw it at her.  
  
"For the last time, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING!!!" Harry shouted at a shocked looking Pansy.  
  
"Well *someone* got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Pansy said with a fake smile.  
  
Harry groaned and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going Draco?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Anywhere away from you," Harry said and he walked out of the large oak doors.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Listen," Malfoy whispered to Ron,"I need to talk to Harry but I'll meet you in the library in and hour," Malfoy said and quickly got up in search of Harry.  
  
'Where could Saint Potter be?' Malfoy though to himself as he looked around for "himself". He walked up to the library hoping he'd be in there. He looked around and saw "himself" hunched over a huge stack of books flipping through them rapidly.  
  
"Need some help?" Malfoy asked curiously.  
  
"Wow, Malfoy offering to help someone. That *has* to be a first," Harry said smirking.  
  
"Shut up, Potter," Malfoy said as he sat down across from Harry,"Now what exactly are we looking for?"  
  
"Anything that can help us find out how to change back into ourselves, or how this happened in the first place."  
  
"Alright," Malfoy said as he started flipping through a book titled, 'Unusual Potions for Transformations'.  
  
Harry sat there deep in thought. 'How could this have happened? Did anything happen in potions? No, but..in the Entrance Hall!! Of course!! How could I have forgotten!? Malfoy tried to shove that potion down my throat!!'  
  
"Quick Malfoy, tell me the name of that potion that you attempted to use on me the last night," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, umm...the Painiculus Potion, why?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Hold on a minute," Harry said.  
  
"But why would you care about that!? We have more importa--"  
  
"Shush!"  
  
Harry quickly flipped through a book and found the potion. He had finally found out how everything happened.  
  
"Mal--damn, I need to start calling you Potter," Harry said,"Anyway, listen to this,'When the Painiculus Potion is mixed with the saliva of another person it causes those two people to become each other for a period of two weeks. When those two weeks are over, the drinkers of the potion will change back to themselves. In rare cases the drinkers can be stuck as the other individual for a much longer period of time, but no cases have been so severe that any drinkers are stuck permanently as the other," Harry finished.  
  
"Ok, so two weeks like this unless something else happens," Malfoy said,"But we wont be stuck like this forever. That's always a plus."  
  
"Yeah, but I do not want to be you for today, and now I'm stuck like this for two weeks!" Harry shouted.  
  
Madame Pince shushed them.  
  
"You think I'm enjoying this, Potter? I have to be around my least favorite people and *be* the person I detest the most," Malfoy stated.  
  
Harry glared,"Ok, I'm gonna head out now. But remember, you're not a Malfoy anymore."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Harry was exiting the library he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sor--Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Well, excuse me, Malfoy," Hermione said rudely.  
  
"Ah, well if it isn't the Mudblood. Just who I wanted to see," Harry smirked.  
  
"Well, the feeling isn't mutual so if you would just move out of the way, I'll be going."  
  
"Oh no, we have to sort some things out first," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione into an empty classroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, theres chp 5!! I'm not too happy with it though. I've hit a wall with my ideas..*groans*.. anyway, next chapter will be much better, I promise, and im sorry this one sucked so much. In chp 6, Harry will finally find out what REALLY happend between Draco and Hermione, I just need to figure out what it should be first..*sigh* anyway, I'm going to be busy this week with school, tests, hmwk, and field hockey practice, but i'll try REALLY hard to update ASAP!!  
  
oh, by the way, do you see that little button that says "Submit Review"? No? It's below this to the left..ahh, you see it now? good. Now, just click that little arrow and review this story because i will love you forever!!! *grins* 


	6. The Truth

Disclaimer: You know the deal, do I really have to say it again?  
  
I'm reeeeeeally sorry this took so damn long for me to write. i was busy! what can i say!? Well, just read and enjoy chapter 6!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~*The Truth*~  
  
Hermione tried to pull away but Malfoy's grip was too strong.  
  
"MALFOY LET GO OF ME!"  
  
"Shush Granger!" Harry shouted as he put a silencing charm on the room and closed the door.  
  
"What do you want from me!?" Hermione yelled,"I don't want to be anyway near you after what you did to me!!!"  
  
Harry thought of the best way to sound like Malfoy while still finding out information.  
  
"What, you didn't enjoy it?"  
  
"NO!!! What kind of question is that!!!?? First you trick me into following you, then you cast a silencing spell on me, then start snogging me and fondling me in every single place I never wanted you to touch, AND to top everything off you make Harry pissed off at ME for something I never wanted to do in the first place!!! I WOULD NEVER WANT TO HURT HARRY IN ANY WAY!!! I STILL LOVE HIM AND EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IS YOUR FAULT MALFOY!!!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Harry felt so relieved that Hermione still loved him, and felt so stupid that he had even thought for a second that Hermione cheated on him.  
  
"Oh 'Mione!" Harry said as he pulled Hermione into a hug.  
  
"MALFOY!!" Hermione shouted as she pushed Harry away,"Did you not understand anything I just said to you!?"  
  
"What? Oh! Riiight..." Harry replied quietly.  
  
Hermione waved her hand in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
Harry bit his lip.  
  
"Listen, I have to tell you something," Harry replied,"Erm, sit down first."  
  
Hermione shot him a questioning look,"Um, alright then."  
  
"Ok, this really isn't easy to explain but," Harry paused,"I'm not who you think I am."  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"And what sappy book did you get that out of?"  
  
"What are you talking about!? Would you just shut up and listen for a second? You were always so thickheaded!!" Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked taken back. What "Malfoy" had just said reminded her exactly of someone else. 'but nooo, it couldn't be. could it?'  
  
"But fine! If you don't want to listen to me this is a waste of my time 'Mione!" Harry shouted as he turned to leave.  
  
"No wait---!" Hermione began to say but it was too late. Harry had already bolted out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
Hermione ran out of the classroom and searched for Ron and Harry.  
  
'This is just getting too weird! I mean, since when does Malfoy call me 'Mione!? And why wasn't he calling me Mudblood or even Granger for that matter!? I *have* to find out what the hell is going on!'  
  
She continued searching and finally stumbled upon "Harry" laying in the grass by the lake.  
  
"Harry! There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you!" an exasperated Hermione shouted.  
  
Malfoy groaned as he saw Granger running over to him. 'Could this get any worse?'  
  
"Oh, hey Hermione!" Malfoy said.  
  
"I'm surprised you're still talking to me," Hermione said as she layed down next to him.  
  
"And why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, after that whole incident with Malfoy I thought you would never speak to me again," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh, that. Did you enjoy yourself?" Malfoy replied smirking.  
  
Hermione bolted up,"What!?"  
  
"You heard me loud and clear Hermione," Malfoy replied.  
  
Hermione started sputtering, "But--I thought that--- you were angry---me and Malfoy--what!? Why are you asking me this Harry!?"  
  
"Curiosity," Malfoy replied.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow,"You're bonkers."  
  
And with that Hermione sprinted back up to the castle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry groaned as he woke up yet again in the same dark green bedroom. He got dressed, walked alone to the Great Hall and began to munch on toast.  
  
"Hello my dear Dracie," Pansy replied as she took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Hi," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Grumpy again today?"  
  
"Just because you're around you stupid hoe," Harry muttered but Pansy didn't hear.  
  
"Here, have some of this," Pansy said as she waved a vial in front of his face.  
  
"I'd rather not thanks," Harry said.  
  
"I do not like this attitude of yours mister. You better snap out of this mood your in or el---"  
  
Harry grabbed the vial out of her hand and chucked it at her. Pansy got a confused and odd look on her face.  
  
Harry smirked,"Just what I thought, a love potion"  
  
He spun her around to face Crabbe. "Have fun you two lovebirds..."  
  
Harry slowly walked out of the hall, eyeing his two friends in sheer longing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After dinner, Hermione was frantically searching for "Draco". She finally saw him sitting on the steps leading to the grounds.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry jumped.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's you."  
  
"Well, don't sound so thrilled!" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Am I ever thrilled to see you?" Harry replied dully.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to "Draco".  
  
"Listen, I need to ask you something. What were you going to tell me last week before you bolted out of the classroom?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry bit his lip. 'Things would be so much easier if I just told her. . .But I just. . . can't'  
  
"Forget it" Harry said quickly.  
  
"No, tell me now Malfoy."  
  
"Don't ever tell a Malfoy what to do you filthy Mudblood!" Harry shouted.  
  
Hermione stared at him on the verge of tears. Harry was finding it so hard to do this to her, the girl he loved. He couldn't take it anymore. Harry shoved Hermione away and began to walk up the stairs back to the castle. He was almost inside when someone grabbed his arm.  
  
Harry whipped around and saw it was Hermione,"WHAT is it now. Can you not get it through your thick head that I have no desire to speak to someone under my status?!?"  
  
Hermione just looked at him with her big honey brown eyes. "You didn't mean what you said, any of it. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Bloody hell! What are you talking about!? Just go run off with Potty and the Weasel for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Harry took one step forward and Hermione stopped him again. "ARGHHH, WHAT!!!!!!??????"  
  
Hermione stepped back at the anger in his voice and decided to let him go. Harry glared at her and whipped around the corner. He was looking down at the ground muttering under his breath when he slammed into someone and face- planted on the ground.  
  
'This day really isn't going my way...'  
  
Harry stood up to see who he'd have to deal with now.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said a little too happily for Draco's voice as he spotted fiery red hair."  
  
Ron didn't recognize the voice but looked up from picking up his wand. "Oh! Harry, thank Merlin. Listen, you have to come with me! Malfoy is hurt."  
  
"What!? Where!?"  
  
"Hospital Wing."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
and you have reached the end of chp 6! did you like it!? i hope so! sorry this took so long to write!! i've been so busy!! but hopefully i'll have a more interesting chapter up next time. . .  
  
erm..yeah..but in the meantime...see that thing that says submit review? right down there to the left? i know you do!! Now, just click the go button and REVIEW!! thanks!!! i love you all!! ~gab 


	7. The Feeling That Never Leaves

Hello all my lovely readers!! I made major changes to chapter 6 so if you haven't read them yet, go back! Nows! I didn't like both Hermione and Ron knowing about it so now Ron knows and Hermione doesn't. Just go back and read. No big deal!  
  
And I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating for months! I have no good excuse except for writers block. Yeah, I know 3 month long writers block is a little weird but what can I say? I'm sorry and here is the new chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Please understand I don't own Harry Potter, I wish, but no.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~The Feeling That Never Leaves~  
  
Harry bolted up the flights of stairs to the Hospital Wing as fast as Malfoy's legs could carry him, leaving Ron behind at his fast pace. His robes blew behind him, and his hair whipped around. His cheeks became slightly pink and he ran farther down the corridor. Harry slid to a stop and thrust the doors open. Not knowing that Madame Pomfrey had been standing right behind the doors he had caused her to fall to the floor and drop the potions she was carrying. (a/n: bwahahaha...serves her right!!! *smiles innocently and carries on typing away*)  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!!!!! WHAT exactly is the meaning of your hurry!!!???" Madame Pomfrey shouted furiously.  
  
'Act like Malfoy, act like Malfoy....'  
  
"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to see how many people I can knock down today by simply opening a door," Harry replied cooly.  
  
"Please Mister Malfoy, spare me the chirpy attitude so I can tend to my patients and kindly exit the Hospital Wing," Madame Pomfrey said very exasperated.  
  
"Well, I was debating on actually *helping* someone today but there so happens to be an injured Hufflepuff out on the quidditch pitch that no one has bothered to assist."  
  
Madame Pomfrey became huffy," Well, why didn't you tell me this sooner!" She bolted out the door muttering something about rude Slytherin children.  
  
'Finally!!' Harry thought and he rushed over to his helpless body laying on the bed. His eyes widened in horror. His robes were soaked and darkened with blood and ripped in all sorts of places, he had gashes and bruises all over his face and hands. One black eye, a bloody, puffy lip, and a broken arm.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Harry muttered in disbelief. He heard the doors open and he spun around only to see a very red Ron.  
  
"I didn't know Malfoy could run that fast," Ron panted and grinned.  
  
Harry only scowled. "Ron, do you have any idea what happened to me..er him, rather?"  
  
"Well, I was walking out of the library where he said he would meet me and never showed, when I saw your body being thrown against the wall. I had completely forgotten about the switch at that time, but just seeing that happen to you made me bolt over there and want beat the shit out of whoever did that to you. I couldn't see who it was exactly because they were in the shadows. My mind went immediately to Malfoy but then I remembered the current occupant of that body was you." Ron paused for a moment and Harry just stared at him.  
  
"I started to slow down, hoping they wouldn't see me coming, I didn't want to wind up bashed against the wall as well. So I got closer and I could hear the guy saying a threat of some sort. I saw him holding a pocket knife and slash your face with it. Malfoy tried to grab your wand out but the guy cracked his arm and let him fall to the floor. I have no idea how the whole ordeal got started, but as I walked closer the person heard my footsteps and ran out as fast as they could. I'm so sorry Harry. If I knew who it was I would Aveda Kedarva their ass in a heartbeat."  
  
Harry smiled weakly, "I know you would Ron, thanks." Harry looked at his own body sadly, wishing he could be himself again, despite the physical state.  
  
The Hospital Wing door opened again and Hermione entered looking flustered.  
  
She spotted Ron and walked over to him, "I came here as soon as I heard! Where's Harry? Is he alright? What on earth happened?"  
  
"'Mione calm down. Harry is going to be just fine, He's right over there." Ron said pointing to the bed.  
  
The real Harry tried to slip away quietly but Hermione spotted him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy's cold gray eyes looked over at her.  
  
Hermione saw something in his eyes she had never seen before. There was emotion. There was loneliness. Harry looked back at the ground mournfully and slowly walked out, leaving his two best friends behind.  
  
Hermione felt her heart drop. She actually felt sorry for him. 'I never thought I live to see the day...' She thought sadly.  
  
Ron stepped over to Malfoy's side and sat down on the bed next to him and Hermione followed. A few tears fell out of Hermione's eyes and slid slowly down her face. She grabbed "Harry's" hand and held onto it. "Harry's" eyes opened slowly, and Draco looked over at two blurs that looked like Harry's best friends. He could hear Hermione crying.  
  
"Hermione," He said hoarsely.  
  
She jumped, having not realized he woke up. "Oh, Harry! I was so worried!"  
  
"It's ok, everythings alright," Draco said in a very un-Malfoyish way.  
  
They both smiled at him. He sat up and fumbled around to put on Harry's glasses.  
  
"Here Mate," Ron said as he handed them to him.  
  
"Thanks," Draco said.  
  
Hermione got up and sat on Draco's bed and hugged him.  
  
Draco moaned in pain.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!"  
  
"No worries," he whispered.  
  
Hermione kissed him gently on the cheek, and Draco had to prevent himself from gagging.  
  
'Ugh, kissed by a Mudblood..' He thought.  
  
"Ron, we should probably go. Plenty of homework to do!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron groaned, "Please, Hermione. Go ahead without me. I need to talk to Harry."  
  
"Harry needs his rest," Hermione stated simply.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ron said as he waved his hand.  
  
"Come on, Ron. Leave him be. I love him and I'm letting him rest, I think you can manage."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming," Ron said as Hermione exited, "Hang in there Malfoy."  
  
And with that, Ron left Draco in the empty Hospital Wing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And the end of chapter 7!!!! I'm so proud of myself! I actually finished a new chapter! I'm really sorry again for not having updated!! I'll try to get chapter 8 up as soon as possible!!!!! I promise!! Cherish this one, and in the meantime, review!! Please? 


End file.
